Item System
Gladium's Item System deals with the management of practically any object you can accquire. The Item System is perhaps the most important part of Gladium, for it is with this that you access all of your spells, gear, items, etc. The item system is similar to Minecraft in that each different type of item takes up a certain slot in your inventory and the same basic drag-and-drop mechanic is used throughout multiple windows(character screen, main inventory, etc.) Overview and Main Functionality The item system consits of two similar windows and two hotbars: the multi-tabbed main inventory, which is where everything is stored if it is not equipped somewhere; the character screen, where you equip gear, the abilities hotbar, which is located at the bottom-middle of the screen and is where you equip the moves and modifiers you wish you take into battle; and the items hotbar, where you equip consumable items, such as potions, and pre-made abilities. When you look at a nearby usable object, a HUD propmt will appear below the middle of the screen showing the item's name and and option to pick it up. The default 'pick up' button, which is also the main interaction button, is 'E'. If you pick it up, the object's mesh will disappear from the game and a corresponding object will appear in your inventory. Additionally, you could by buying the object from a store, in which case the selected object would appear in you inventory in the same way. A new item's placement in your inventory is decided by a number of tests. First, the game will read the id of the item in question and determine its type. From there it will decide which section of the inventory to place your object. Now, the computer will search through each slot in the inventory section twice. The first time is to check if the id of your object matches that of another object and that slot does not contain a full stack (let's say default 100 unless its a gear or something unstackable), then your object is added to the stack. If the first check brings up no results, then the second check finds the first empty slot and starts a new stack of your accquired object there. You can grab anyitem/stack of an item and drag it to a different slot in your inventory. If the object can be equipped to a hotbar, drag the item/stack to a slot in the hotbar. The hotbar slot you're hovering over will light up. When you drop the item into a slot, the item is removed from your inventory and reappears in the hotbar. This is basically the same for dragging objects to other windows. Main Inventory The inventory is where everything starts out and where most things will stay. It will appear as a window with multiple tabs on top, each one denoting a certain item type. Items cannot be moved to different tabs. All tabs in the inventory can be sorted. This is done by opening a drop down 'Sort: ' menu at the top of the window and selecting a filter. Depending on the filter, the computer will read each item's appropriate entry and then arrange them in order from greatest to smallest. If there are ties for a certain value, than the items are sorted alphabetically. If there are two objects that are the same, then the one with the greatest stack goes first. If there are equal stack sizes or the objects are unstackable, then they keep their relative order (one in the smallest slot number goes first). All tabs have their own sorting filters, but they all share default Value, A-Z, and Z-A filters. The Main tab is where everything that is not gear or ability components goes. Since there won't be any crafting, I suppose that's limited to consumables and random junk. It can be sorted into Consumables, Largest stack, smallest stack. This is the only tab that supports stacks. The Gear tab is where gear goes. It would probably be the fullest tab, since the majority of items in Gladium are gear. Anything in this tab can be dragged to the Character screen. Items in this tab can be sorted into Armor or Weapons. The Abilities tab, despite the name, contains pre-made abilities and the two ability components, moves and modifiers. Whenever you save an ablity, it is put in here. This tab can be sorted by Abilities, Moves, Modifiers, X(stamina, venet, health, nym, etc.) Drain, Total Drain, or'' Damage.'' Category:Browse Category:Game Category:Main Features